


Start from my Fingertips

by tsukeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukkiKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeishima/pseuds/tsukeishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple thing, holding hands but for Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio nothing is ever simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start from my Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> written for tkkg week day 1 - Firsts

 

It started from a small offhand comment from Hinata, on their way to practice. It had been innocent and curious, which is something Hinata isn’t when he tries to poke fun at Kageyama and Tsukishima’s relationship. So when Kageyama didn’t reply the first time, Hinata had babbled on about how the rest of the team had noticed the couple’s affection for each other or lack of.

            “I mean, you’ve….kissed already, right?” Hinata went on, prowling onto dangerous territory. Kageyama willed himself not to blush bright red, his boyfriend’s comments about his ‘nosy sidekick’ surfacing in his mind.

            He tried to sound affronted than shy but failed. “O-of course, dumbass. Why are you asking questions like that anyway?”

            Hinata mimed puking, narrowly missing Kageyama’s hand when the taller boy tried to smack him for being insensitive. “I suddenly regret asking that,” he said. “The image will forever be burned into my eyes.”

            “Pervert.”

            “Wh-what the heck did you say, Tsukishima!” Hinata bristled at Tsukishima’s remark, looking so much like an angered hamster.

            “I said why are you imagining Kageyama and I kissing?” Tsukishima’s smirk turned upwards evilly, “Unless, you want to join us?”

            Kageyama and Hinata both spluttered, turning different degrees of red before the smaller boy turned on his heel, running for the gym. Tsukishima snickered as he watched Hinata go.

            “That was mean.” Kageyama said beside him, his face still flushed.

            “And?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “You look good in red, by the way.”

            “Shut up.”

 

            The walk to the gym had been painful, for Kageyama at least. His conversation with Hinata- before said boy decided to abandon his sense of delicacy - was enlightening and occupied his thoughts the entire way. Glancing at their hands, mere inches apart, made Kageyama nervous and he kept on being indecisive even until they reached the gym doors and Daichi told them to hurry up.

            He wanted to hold Tsukishima’s hand, Kageyama decided, not just the fleeting touches during practice when they reach for the ball at the same time or when Tsukishima cradles his face in his hands when they kiss. Will it feel warm? Strong? Will it feel strange and incredibly exhilarating? He stared at his hand, noting the numerous callouses and small scars from years of playing volleyball. Will Tsukishima like holding his hand?

            “Kageyama.” Tsukishima’s voice, so close to his ear, made him jump. His boyfriend sat close near him, looking at him curiously.

            “Is your hand hurt? You’ve been staring at it seriously for the past few minutes.” He asked.

            “N-No. It’s fine, I’m fine. I was just thinking.” Kageyama waved him off, wiping his hands on his shorts so he could do something.

            Tsukishima snorted. “Better not try thinking for too long, your Highness. Your brain isn’t made for prolonged use.”

            “Why you-” he lunged at him, intending to aim a punch at his shoulder but Tsukishima was _surprisingly_ fast, and he gripped his wrist before his hand made contact with its target.

            Kageyama expected him to let go of him right after, but Tsukishima had other plans. Settling beside him, Tsukishima placed his hand on his lap, holding it in place. He began to check for any sign of injury, his manner all seriousness. Kageyama swallowed, feeling his throat dry up as Tsukishima’s fingertips grazed across the skin of his palm, over his knuckles, at the back of his hand. He found himself unable to think of anything else, except for the feel of his boyfriend’s hand on his.

            “Seems like you’re saying the truth after all. “ Tsukishima said at last, breaking the small silence between them. “All fine and ready to play.”

            “Of course! Why would I lie about that?” Kageyama countered hotly, snatching his hand away from him, trying not to think about the cloud of disappointment at the lack of contact with Tsukishima’s hand.

            Tsukishima, of course, liked to make him suffer. Flashing him a small smile, which rendered Kageyama speechless for a while, he reached out and ruffled his hair lightly. “Too bad you have a habit of saying you’re fine when you aren’t, especially when it comes to volleyball.”

            Kageyama had to wave off Yachi’s concerns that he contracted a fever. He was _that_ red.

 

 

            Practice ended without any further incidents, for which Kageyama was grateful for. He had to stave off any concerns about his health, especially from the Coach and Takeda-sensei. Eventually, he gave in to their pleas and let himself be led to the clinic by Yachi. He heard Tsukishima snickering under his breath as he went out, that bastard.

            He came back to an almost empty gym. The second years were stowing away the last of the equipment while the third years were discussing something with Shimizu. Picking up his bag, he bade his seniors goodbye and headed for the doors. To his surprise, he found Tsukishima waiting by the steps.

            “Oh, there you are.” He said, removing his headphones.

            Kageyma stared at him, clearly puzzled. He usually went home with Hinata, along with Yachi especially when practice ended later than usual. Hinata, surprisingly, had a chivalrous side to him and would walk their manager to the train station. Tsukishima walked home together with Yamaguchi, as usual. Even after they started dating, neither of them entertained the notion of walking home together. For one, their routes went opposite ways and they didn’t like to waste time, and it’s not like both of them could get harassed by a pervert on the way, being tall and athletically built. In those circumstances, it’s more likely Hinata who’d get into an accident along the way.

            But here they were, walking home together. Hinata had to buy a reference book which Yamaguchi also needed, and the only one who knows where to buy it was Yachi so the three of them left early, Tsukishima informed him. If he thought about it more, he would’ve sensed something fishy about the whole thing. He might’ve even thought it was a set-up. But alas, such ideas were lost on Kageyama, and he accepted the story with nary a thought.

            They were silent as they walked, the shuffling of their clothes and the dim noises of the town the only sounds permeating the air between them. Kageyama noted their closer proximity to each other, his skin warm with Tsukishima’s body heat. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, wanting to move closer, to cross the small distance and-

            A warm hand enveloped his before he could even process it, Tsukishima’s broad hand gripping his tight. Kageyama blinked a few times in wonder, then gripped his hand in return. It was warm, it was nice. It was very different from the fleeting touches, his palm against his cheek, and the tender inspection from earlier. It felt very much like when they first kissed, a strange yet warm sensation.

            Tsukishima cleared his throat. “I overheard you and Hinata on the way to practice.” He said by way of explanation.

            Kageyama only nodded, his focus on their entwined hands. He grinned. “We should hold hands more often.”

            Tsukishima only hummed in agreement, his face bright red in contrast with the dim light from the lamp posts. “It feels nice.”

            “Yeah.” Kageyama squeezed his hand, reciprocated almost immediately.

            “By the way, why is your hand so sweaty, Kageyama?

            “Sh-Shut up, Tsukishima.”


End file.
